Tattooed Dragons
by hipstasmatic
Summary: Percy/Audrey. Charlie invited his coworker to meet his family where she meets his brother. Follow the rules and stick in the mud, Percy Weasley caught her attention. Inked up and dragon fire happy, Audrey Jderoiu caught his attention. Neither know how to show the other that they're interested. *Rated T for language and dragon fire and possible butchering of French and Romanian.
1. Chapter 1

"You told your family you were bringing someone home with you for the summer, right Charlie?" Audrey swung her rucksack over her shoulder as she looked at the red head walking next to her.

"Of course I did. But I thought I told you to wear something that covered your tattoos. My mum isn't fond of them and I'm bound to have a brother who doesn't." Charlie looked at her arms; color weaving it's way down to her wrists from her back and the unfinished masterpiece on her thigh that poked through her shorts.

"Well if they find out about the ones you're hiding it shouldn't matter." Audrey grinned as the Burrow came into view. "Besides they're not my parents, their disappointment in me having tattoos won't bother me." Charlie snorted and opened the door to his childhood home, Audrey ducking under his arm to get in first. "It's oddly quiet, they knew we were coming today right? Or did you lie to me about how loud your house usually is." Audrey hissed, poking him in the chest.

"Mum? I'm home!" Charlie walked towards the kitchen leaving Audrey standing in front of the door and looking around.

"Who are you?" Audrey turned around and looked for the voice before looking down to find a blond little girl staring up at her.

"Um, I'm a friend of Charlie's. Who are you?" She knelt down and rested her arms on her knees.

"My names Vicky, why do you have drawings all over you?" Vicky – Victoire if Audrey remembered what Charlie told her about his niece – ran a tiny finger over a detailed fox resting on her left wrist.

"Audrey, everyone's out back and ready to meet you if you're-" Charlie stopped as he watched his friend describe all her visible tattoos to his niece. "Hey, Vicky, I see you met Audrey." Victoire looked up from her inspection of Audrey's arms and towards her uncle. "C'mon, everyone wants to meet you Audrey." He watched as Audrey stood, picking up Victoire on the way as the little girl looked at the tattoos on her shoulders and followed Charlie out into the backyard.

The chatter ceased the minute everyone looked at Audrey, who was murmuring quietly to Victoire when she asked questions about certain tattoos. Everyone was staring at the girl holding Victoire as she cooed in Romanian at the toddler who continued to run her tiny hands over her inked skin.

"Mum, this is Audrey Jderoiu, the one I told you was going to visit this summer. Audrey, this is the rest of my family." Audrey cut off mid coo to smile at the large family. "That's Bill, his wife Fleur and Dominique, Vicky belongs to them; Ron and Hermione; Harry and Ginny; George and Angelina; my parents: Molly and Arthur; and Percy's around here somewhere…"

Fleur was the first to recover, stepping forward with a large smile on her face. "Charlie 'as told us much about you in 'is letters Audrey, but ze part on your art form was left out." Audrey snorted before handing over Vicky. "But zey look good."

"Thanks Fleur, maybe I'll convince you to get something while I'm here." Fleur gave a small smile as Vicky murmured quietly in French about how pretty Audrey's tattoos were.

"Per'aps." Fleur looked at the house and adjusted Vicky in her arms. "Percy, you're 'ere." Audrey turned to see the final Weasley appear from the back door.

"Sorry, Kingsley wanted me to finish some paperwork before I left."

"You mean you wanted to kiss up to the Minister, right Perce?" One of the brothers piped up before he was elbowed in the gut.

"Who's this?" Percy's brown eyes finally landed on Audrey whose green eyes were looking him up and down.

"Audrey, I'm Charlie's friend from Romania." She held out the hand that wasn't covered in colorful ink. "Just his friend." Black hair picking up slightly in the breeze as Percy carefully shook her hand. "You and I should go for a drink later and swap stories about him, see who has the more embarrassing stuff."

"Oh gross, Charlie stop her before I vomit." George groaned as he watched the Romanian throw a seductive look at his brother.

Charlie rolled his eyes as he realized Audrey knew exactly which brother wouldn't like all her tattoos as she leaned in closer to Percy who stared wide eyed behind his glasses.

"_Audra_, that's enough." Audrey tensed up as Charlie spoke up, turning an icy glare on her co-worker. "There are children present and they don't need to be seeing you do this." Charlie pulled her back over to him but she looked back over at Percy who continued to stare at her before she put on a lazy smile.

"I'm still holding you to that drink, it's been awhile since I've been to an English pub. Besides you look like you could use one with how wound up Charlie's described you as." Audrey pulled her arm out of Charlie's grasp and turned back to glare at the man. "I'm going to my place and I'll hope you remember the talk we had about that blasted name when I see you later. I'll owl you about when I want to go out Percy." The girl waved, throwing her rucksack over her shoulder before apparating away.

"Was she seriously interested in Percy? Are you sure she's 100% sane Charlie?" George questioned looking between two of his older brothers.

"Who the hell is Audra?" Ron hissed to Harry who shrugged.

Percy was still standing rooted to the spot the girl had confronted him at, ignoring what was going on around him until he felt a tugging at his pant leg.

"Uncle Percy, are you going to see Audrey?" Vicky's blue eyes shined as she looked at her favorite uncle (it had been a surprise to everyone except Charlie and Bill). Percy looked at her parents who exchanged a look.

"I'm sure Uncle Percy will talk with Audrey again if she has anything to say about it. In fact she should be back any second looking for the key to her place."

Almost as if Charlie had summoned her Audrey stumbled through the backyard towards her friend, eyes glinting dangerously. "My key." She held out her hand and waited for Charlie to hand it to her.

"Audrey? Are you going to stick around long?" Vicky blurted out and was then hushed by her father when the brunette turned to look at her.

"About as long as Charlie's going to be here kid." She looked between Percy and Vicky with a smile on her face. "Which means I should be seeing more of you and your Uncle Percy if I'm lucky, huh?" Vicky turned to look at her uncle with a big smile.

"Really?" They nodded and Vicky reached towards Percy's hand. "Uncle Percy, pretty please go with her?"

"Yeah Percy, loosen up with me, it'll be fun and I'll get you home at a reasonable time." Audrey twirled her keys around her index finger, her lips stretching into a smile as she noticed Molly whispering to her husband and Charlie making cutting motions at her to stop talking. "We can get rid of that stick in the mud personality for a night and you can show me why you can be my favorite Weasley. All right, I've got things to throw around at my place I will now leave, see you later Charlie. Percy." Audrey nodded to the Weasley's before winking at Percy and apparating away once again.

"Is she planning on killing him or something?" Ron spoke up looking at Charlie.

"No, she's completely harmless as long as no dragons are around. The most that would happen is she has a little to much to drink and goes to confront her step-father. Again."

**A/N: okay, Audrey is back. Sort of. She's still opposite of Percy the way I like her and with green eyes (because I really want green eyes) still. But she's Romanian and French dudes. Also, this story is set in the summer of 2001 so Percy is 25, Audrey is 27 and Charlie is 29 (Vicky is 3). More about Audrey's family in the next chapter maybe. Someday soon I should be adding French and Romanian to this story. One day.**


	2. Chapter 2

Audrey had owled Percy several hours after Charlie joined her at her place. She now was in her bedroom, buttoning up her pants and shoving her feet into a pair of boots before grabbing her jacket and heading out into the living room where Charlie sat watching TV on the couch.

"Remember to call me if you drink to much and Percy ditches you." Charlie smiles as Audrey flips him off, stuffing her house key in her pocket.

"Mm, don't get into my stash while I'm out or your paying me back when we return to Romania." Audrey winked before apparating to Diagon Alley. Stepping into the Leaky Cauldron Audrey looked around for Percy before noticing he hadn't arrived yet and went up to order a bottle of fire whiskey and five shot glasses which she took over to a table in the corner.

Twenty minutes later Percy walked through the door and noticed Audrey was already drinking, he made his way over and slid in across from her.

"You my ginger friend are laaate." Audrey sang as she dangled a shot glass in front of her face, green eyes glinting before she knocked back the glass.

"Sorry, Bill and Fleur had me watching Vicky for a bit while they went for a check up at St Mungo's." Percy eyed the bottle of fire whiskey as Audrey filled up her shot glasses.

"Oh? Is Fleur expecting again? Charlie didn't tell me that." She pouted as she drank directly from the bottle. "I was told however that Angelina's due in November and that George was looking at you for godfather."

"Yeah. George's also going to name his son after his twin so it'll be nice to see if he lives up to his namesake." Percy smiled as he grabbed the bottle gently from Audrey's lax grip. "So what's this I hear about you being pretty dangerous when dragons are around?" A smile stretched its way onto Audrey's face as she gathered her hair into a bun before answering.

"Everyone in Romania but Charlie is wary of working with or near me when the dragons are spitting fire. There were a few incidents a while back where a few of our coworkers got on my bad side and some dragon fire happened to go their way. Thankfully I'm a master manipulator when it comes to dragon fire so they weren't hurt just scared enough that they now know better than to piss me off."

"You can manipulate dragon fire so that it won't hurt anyone?" Percy leaned forward, interested.

"Yup. My dad, before he died, was trying to find a way to make it harmless for handlers and the like. He almost had it when he died so his research was left untouched until I finished school and started working with dragons myself. My mother and stepfather weren't so keen on me continuing the research but since my stepfather is a nosy git I told everyone at work not to let my family see me unless it was my aunt Claudia." Audrey traced a design on the tabletop and her left hand skimmed across towards Percy's own to trace a similar design on his palm.

"Are you going to be in town as long as Charlie's here?" Percy watched as she continued with the design on his palm.

"What, do you want to see more of me?" Audrey slowed her finger and concentrated on what she was doing as a small black line began to form in the pattern she'd been making. "We leave for Romania at the end of August and it's straight into training some new recruits. This'll be the first batch I'll be teaching to manipulate dragon fire though, hopefully they don't screw it up because it's just one mispronunciation off from summoning fiend fire which is not at all enjoyable to get rid of." She moved her hand away, finished with what she was doing and checked over her design before waving her hand over it making the design disappear.

"What was that?" Percy looked up at her and found that she was watching the fox on her wrist move up her arm, dodging her other tattoos that seemed to come alive before resting on her collarbone.

"If I tell you it'll ruin the surprise of when you find out. Don't worry though it's nothing harmful, you'll be fine. I did the same thing to Charlie when we first hung out and look at us now, thick as thieves and loyal to dragons." Audrey stood, dropping some galleons onto the table surface. "Until next we meet my firelight." She shrugged on her jacket and headed out the door, Percy scrambling to follow demanding an explanation the whole way only to find that when he made it out the door of the Leaky Cauldron that Audrey was nowhere to be seen.

Charlie stared at the dining table the next morning, scratching the back of his head and frowning. Audrey was sprawled across it, jacket folded under her head and her hair falling out of the bun she had put it in the night before. Boots on a chair next to the sink and shirt riding up to expose part of the tattoo that he knew went down to her mid thigh. She was snoring and the fingertips of her left hand were twitching, a black line appearing and then disappearing over and over again.

"Audrey, wake up." He kicked the chair closest to her head allowing it to fall over and create a racket. Slowly his friend opened her eyes, bleary and hazy as she tried to glare at him before pushing herself up and looking around the kitchen.

"Damn, thought I actually made it to my room last night. Should have known when the bed was to small." She grabbed part of the hair tie and yanked at it, letting her hair fall out of the bun before standing and grabbing both jacket and boots. "Give me two minutes to get changed and I'll start on breakfast, you just sit here." Audrey motioned towards the chair that Charlie had kicked over before digging in her boot for her wand.

"Actually my mother invited us for breakfast if you want to join after the fiasco that obviously happened with Percy last night."

"There was no fiasco. I got a little buzzed and we talked." Charlie raised an eyebrow and Audrey sighed. "Fine, I drew a little something on his hand, I did the same thing to you when we first met but this one is a bit different. He won't be seeing it until he realizes anything's happened. But, I'll get dressed and we can go have breakfast at the burrow if you really want to go." Audrey disappeared down the hall before Charlie could answer.

Charlie was sat at the kitchen table when Audrey came out of her room ten minutes later, black hair in a braid over her left shoulder and wearing a red sundress and black sneakers, her fox tattoo sprawled across her collarbone where it settled last night.

"Let's get going I'm sure Molly wouldn't appreciate us being late since I didn't stick around long yesterday." Audrey pulled her friend up from the chair and he apparated them a short walk away from the back of the house. "Is Vicky going to be present? I rather enjoyed her company yesterday for however short a time it was." She skipped ahead, knocking on the back door before opening it.

Percy stood in the middle of the kitchen trying to convince his mother to let him help make breakfast but she was refusing to listen. Victoire stood next to her uncle, arms crossed over her chest and following her grandmother's path around the kitchen with her bright honey brown eyes as Teddy hadn't arrived yet.

"Mum, it's breakfast and everyone's going to be here just let me help." Molly looked up from the frying pan at her son just as a knock sounded from the back door. "I'll get it." Percy sighed, taking a step forward before the door opened.

"Audrey!" Victoire shouted and ran into the brunette's legs. "You made it!" Percy stopped and stared at the girl who seemed to be a mystery to him. "Look uncle Percy, Audrey's here." The little girl turned towards him, beaming.

"I see that, why don't you let her come all the way in before leeching onto her okay? Plus, Charlie's still outside." Percy grabbed his niece, swinging her into the air and out of the kitchen, Audrey and Charlie following.

"Is mum not letting you help?" Percy shook his head as he handed the squirming three year old to her father. "We told you she wouldn't." Audrey slipped around Percy to sit next to Fleur and Audrey immediately started talking in French to the surprised veela.

"Oh now that's not fair Audrey, I thought when we were coming here we agreed no language other than English." Charlie gently kicked Audrey's foot as he passed but was ignored other than a quick finger sent out of the view of Victoire.

"You're friend is mighty talented Charlie." George spoke up as his brother sat down next to him. "Speaker of at least three languages, has the ability of getting Percy to go outside and seems to be stumping him at every turn and from what Percy said an hour ago she is a tamer of dragon fire." Charlie smiled as the two brothers watched Percy and Audrey 'sneak' glances over at one another despite having two different conversations.

**A/N:: Alright, don't forget to review, follow and favorite. Thank you all, love you. xx chapter three out soon?**


	3. Transylvania Witches Academy

_Transylvania Witches Academy_

Location: Tepes Castle, Sighisoara, Transylvania, Romania

Ages: 8 - 18

About: Houses girls based on age in two different wings. One wing houses girls 8-13 and the other houses girls 14-18. Girls are required in their final year to look into careers and spend much of their time off campus looking into different careers all around Romania. 48% of girls have had family members who have attended the academy previously (legacies), the other 52% are at the academy on scholarship. The girls are required to have a penpal at the _Transylvania Wizards Academy_ for a year and encouraged to continue their correspondence.

Scholarships: Given to girls around Romania who have not previously had family members attend, muggleborns are given several months of lessons (by legacies) before being taken to the school to start their education.

Classes: Potions, Transfiguration, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, Family Planning (Controlling finances, caring for children, maintaining the house), Careers for the Future (18 year olds only), Charms, Defensive Tactics (Includes Magical & Muggle)

Professors: Divna Erben (Headmistress), Dmitri Hus (Potions), Zora Okilij (Family Planning), Aislin O'Hare (Transfiguration), Abbott Michaels (Careers for the Future), Kristen Andrews (Defensive Tactics), Maxwell Andrews (Defensive Tactics), Katarzyna List (Divination), Svana Tepes (Charms)

**A/N:: Alright, while I suffer over the next chapter I thought I'd give you some information on the school that Audrey went to. If you want anymore information on it tell me and I'll look into it and add another chapter about it. So, enjoy this and I'll hopefully get the next chapter up soon. xx**


End file.
